His Only Girl
by Writing Cramp
Summary: (REPOST) Only one girl will ever be good enough for Ron...and it's his little sister. Ron/Ginny INCEST.


Title: His Only Girl  
Author: Writing Cramp  
Feedback: please?  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Ron/Ginny  
Summary: Only one girl will ever be good enough for Ron...and it's his little sister.  
Notes: THIS IS INCEST!!! Tread carefully.  
Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" isn't mine.  
  
***  
  
As little ones, Ron and Ginny were very close. So very, very close.  
  
He remembers holding her when she was born, knowing, despite his   
tender age of one, that he loved her so very, very much. From that   
day on, they become oh, so close, they were practically inseparable.  
  
Young Ron, oh yes, he adored her far more than those big, bad older   
brothers. Oh Bill and Charlie, they were fine, but they were so very   
much older and so different from playful Ron. Percy, annoying Percy,   
would only study, study, study...oh, the rules, the rules! Why must   
he always follow the rules? Gred and Forge, or Fred and George?   
Practical jokers, oh yes, so. Little Ron was such a favorite target,   
and he avoided those nutty twins like oil does water.  
  
But Ginny, she was so very sweet and kind, and oh, she loved Ron as   
much as he did her. Everything they did together...oh they both   
loved quidditch and sneaking around the Weasley house, and, oh yes,   
they loved annoying Percy and avoiding Gred and Forge.  
  
Ron, poor Ron, oh he was a year older and alas, to Hogwarts he went,   
a year ahead of her. Loved Harry and Hermione he did very much, but   
oh, they couldn't replace that unsinkable void he felt without his   
sweet, sweet sister! And she, poor dear, was off far worse, stuck   
alone in the house with no one but Mom. Oh let me be eleven, she   
sobs quietly in her sleep.  
  
Finally she comes of age, and together the twosome are again. Oh,   
there's that business with that nasty Chamber of Secrets, but oh it   
only brings them so much closer because Ron realizes how so   
vulnerable his sweet sis is and oh how easily he could lose her.  
  
From then on, Ron and Ginny are always together, well, nearly always.   
Oh Ron has Harry and 'Mione and Ginny has Colin and Neville as 'buds,   
but they simply care for each other more than they care for those   
friends. The bond grows stronger. It is unbreakable.  
  
Oh, alas, the time comes, and Ron is of the age where he starts to   
like girls and tries to find a fine young lady. He can, oh dear,   
only think of lovely Ginny, but he knows just how very wrong this is   
to think of his siter in such a way, and he must quickly, quickly   
suppress this thought.  
  
So Ron, desperate Ron, he dates so very many girls. Oh, there was   
Padma and her twin Pavrati and, oh yes, no forgetting the fling with   
ditzy, silly Lavender, but finally there was Hermione. She was his   
oh-so-most-successful conquest, the only long-term girlfriend he   
found.  
  
But Hermione, poor 'Mione, oh, she knew, she knew all right. Ron was   
so very sweet, but they always had so very many fights over so very   
stupid things, and oh, the passion, the spark was never gone. Ron   
was bored and she just couldn't be good enough, and, oh yes, one day   
angry, used Hermione walked out, so very unhappy and wanting so badly   
to be with a man who truly loved her.  
  
Ron, she'd said, I know you'll never love me like you love her. And   
at first Ron was so very, very puzzled, and he mulled over just   
who "her" could be, as all his previous girlfriends and silly   
celebrity crushes filled his mind.  
  
GINNY. Those words, those so long forgotten and suppressed thoughts   
of his dear, sweet sister filled Ron's mind. Oh yes, he'd ignored   
her, ignored the truth for so, so long when he went off with Hermione   
and those other girls...poor, poor Ginny. Oh, he felt so guilty for   
loving her so, so much, but passion overwhelmed him so, and he could   
not help those forbidden feelings.  
  
That night, oh he ran to her room and pulled her away to his so very   
private seventh-year dorm room and kissed her so long and hard, not   
in his old sisterly way, but such a passionate, lover's kiss.  
  
And she, neglected Ginny, she had missed him so, oh yes she had. She   
kissed him back, intensifying the pressure, and oh-yes they kissed so   
passionately for such a long period of time. Oh, so satisfying it   
was.  
  
Now he knew, Ron knew, that yes, wanted this too, she did; yes, she   
loved his in that same way. So off he pulled her shirt and bra and   
those breasts, those sweet, heavenly breasts, he fondled and kissed   
with joy and she pulled his shirt off and did the same to him...  
  
Soon, all clothes came off, hard and fast, and she kissed him all   
down his body right too his thighs and never before had he felt so   
excited as he moaned in pleasure and sucked her to make her do the   
same and...make his sister happy.  
  
Oh, it was so intense and powerful and pure....and oh they were both   
so very exhausted afterwards but so very excited and so peaceful so   
they just sat there in the nude, hugging each other like the dear   
brother and sister they'd always been.  
  
Oh, so very very dirty Ron later felt, so dirty because society told   
him he could love his sister so, but not love her so much in the way   
he loved Ginny. But written in the stars it had been, since he'd   
held her as a tiny little babe himself and she'd become the only girl   
ever to capture his heart.  
  
Ron, no longer innocent, just kissed his sister again and she did the   
same. Then Ron so very very knew that no longer did he care what   
others thought even if he could never tell them how very much he   
wanted to undress his sister, push her down, and fuck her hard, over   
and over again. Because this he knew was meant to be, for she was   
his only girl and he her only man.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
